


Enough

by EliolovesOliver



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crying, Family, Fluffy, Gen, Hugs, angsty, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Just something small and indulgent.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Enough

Teal eyes opened languidly and stared threw white and black strands up at the ceiling of the apartment one Jason Todd had been living in for the past few months. 

"Jay."

Jason sucked in air through his nose and sat up to stare through narrowed eyes at his adopted brother. 

"What's up Timmy? Did daddy's little bio brat chase you off again?"

Tim stared down his nose at the older male with those glacial eyes of his but his face remained a closed book.

"No."

Which meant 'Yes'.

"But I- well we haven't hung out in a while and you've been avoiding everyone... I guess I was just a bit worried."

Jason grimaced and glared at his brother. 

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh? Checking in on the family fuck up?"

Tim was unfazed by his brothers mood swings at this point and spoke plainly.

"Yes, actually, I am. And you know what really makes you a fuck up? It's not that you died, it's not that you tried to kill me or that you think all your problems can be solved with violence, it's that you hate yourself so much you would rather be miserable on your own then accept any help from the people who love you."

Jason was getting kind of upset with Tim, especially because he had thought they had come to an agreement about how shitty their family was.

"What, did you make up and now you're all one big happy family and I'm back to being the red sheep huh?"

Tim tilted his head sadly.

"No. In fact everything is- everything is worse now than it's ever been. I'm still pissed at Dick and he still stands by his decisions and Damian's still an obnoxious brat and Bruce is on my ass for shit I can't control."

Emotion had begun creeping into the youngers voice before he took a deep breathe and continued.

"But they are still family. And so are you. That means that you are important to me, and- you need to fight for the important things right? I've been struggling lately because I felt like a doorstop, I thought I only existed to serve a purpose and overstayed my welcome... and maybe that's all true, maybe Bruce never wanted me as a son, but I never wanted Robin either. I just wanted to help and that became more because I started enjoying it, and then Bruce genuinely started caring about me and I- I wanted you to realise how difficult it is for me to tell myself this every morning, because I know logically that it's true but... all I've been getting lately is chased off and told off but I'm trying to get past it Jay, but I'm so scared and tired and I can't do this alone..."

Tim was crying now, staring at the floor while Jason looked on in a mix of worry, pity and confusion because what the hell Tim?

"Will- will you help me Jay? 'Cause I'd really like to know I've got at least one person in this family on my side. Because I've always been on yours."

Jason swallowed and opened his arms, resting his chin on Tim's shoulder when the younger barrelled into his chest.

"I'm not promising anything, Replacement."

Tim sniffed before answering, "I know. But are we gonna try?"

Jason swallowed again as he thought about having to actually attempt this family bullshit again.

"I- no, I can't. Not with everyone at once. Maybe for now- is it enough if it's only us?"

Tim sighed in relief answering, "Yeah, of course it is, we're more than enough."

Jason closed his eyes and dragged Tim down back into the bed with him, determined to get some more sleep and he was sure his moron of a little brother needed it just as much as he did.


End file.
